For What It's Worth
by Inujuju712
Summary: When Kyoya has to deal with a over spending idiot, he doesn't expect his feelings to be returned or what happens in the middle of the club activites.


**A/N: Hey this is my first Ouran, hope you like this little one-shot that's fluffy and smutty and lemony!**

**Disclaimer: What I wouldn't give to own this!**

**Kyoya POV:**

I'm going to kill that blonde idiot! He went over the budget, yet again! He cannot pan this over to the twins again! I have 10 minutes to prepare how I'm going to tell him, what to do, what to do? I could try talking with him, but he would just try to distract me. I could go all shadow king on him, but he would whine and complain to Haruhi, and I don't want that to happen. He talks to her enough. When he gets here I'll try approaching the regular way, by just calmly yelling at him. We he gets here I'll have approximately 45 minutes till the girls come in and he'll be needed again. Then again today is a cosplay day so I'll have around 20 minutes if he hurry's, but knowing him I'll most likely have 5 to 10 minutes to get him, while I dress in mine. But sadly mine's going to take longer because I have to deal with the maid outfit! Urgh! Why out of all days did he want to do master and maids today! Ugh! Kaoru, Haruhi, Honey, and I are going to dress as the 'women' in our maid outfits. Then Hikaru, Tamaki, and Mori will be dressed as rich men coming home from work.

"MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!" Oh my, I wasted my 10 minutes just thinking.

"In here Tamaki." I grabbed my maid outfit, Kaoru, and I have the skimpy outfit while Honey and Haruhi were dressed in a light blue non-skimpy maid uniform. My god I swear if I bend over my underwear will be there for all feasting eyes!

"You know what we are doing don't you mommy?" I rolled my eyes, while my back was towards him.

"Yes, I'm a maid and you're a rich business man coming home from work. I need to speak with you after your done changing. So please come into my dressing room when you're done." I told him then started towards my dressing room, which was next to the 'uke's' (Tamaki's choice of words), so Tamaki was on the other side of the hall.

I started getting ready. I grabbed the black stockings and pulled them up, I grabbed my 3 inch heels and strapped them on, I'll never tell anyone but I'm use to wearing heels because when I was younger my brothers thought it was funny to see me walk around in my sisters clothes. I took off the rest of my suit and grabbed the skirt, it was a two piece made to look like a one piece dress, and slipped it on I made my skirt a little more frilly and made sure to puff out the white underneath the black. I grabbed the top and slipped it above my head, I made the sleeves puff out a little more. I over my hair with a straighter and then went back over but at the ends I curled it up, so my hair is flipped out towards the ends, again my sister thought I was cute this way and showed me how to do it, then I got out my make-up kit. My brothers put make-up on me with pictures and use it as blackmail. I put on a dark purple across my eyelid and eyeliner and put on a light layer of mascara. I grabbed a some foundation to make my skin more pale. I put on my favorite (yes I have one) shade of dark purple, it was almost black so it matched my outfit pretty well. I grabbed the little 'crown' type deal and put it on my head. I was laying on my back and had my legs above my head pulling down my stockings down when Tamaki entered my dressing room.

"AHH TAMAKI GET OUT OF HERE!" I threw a book at him.

"B-b-but you told me to come in and not leave!"

"I DID NOT SAY THAT! I TOLD YOU TO COME IN!" I yelled

"Ok, so I made the last part up. But I am here so put your legs down and talk to me!" He started pouting. And I cannot resist the cutest pout.

"Fine, just sit down." I pointed across from me, but he sat down right next to me.

"So, my cute little maid, what did you want to talk about?" What, his cute little maid?

"We need to talk about the budget you keep going over, and don't blame it on the twins this time!"

"Ok to be honest, the thing that cost the most was the maid outfits. I made sure you could see everything if you bend over." He blushed and I realized that he meant Haruhi, and not me. I looked down, I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts we are both guys!

"Oh, well don't go over the budget anymore! We can't afford all you spending." I was trying to yell at him with my head down, but my heart was only half into it. Evidently he saw that my heart was only half into in because he grabbed my face and tilted it up to him. I'm guessing I'm still blushing because he looked shocked.

"Why are you blushing Kyoya?" He used my name. Sadly it made me all the more happy.

"N-no reason!" Great now I'm stuttering? God this boy can make me feel like Jell-O…

"Kyoya, your lying! Your stuttering! Now please tell me what has you all flustered?" He really is an idiot.

"You! Your always cooing over Haruhi and never glancing my way! I'm MOMMY AND YOUR DADDY! WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE TOGETHER! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE SEEING SOMEONE ELSE!" I yelled. But then I felt really embarrassed.

"Wait, what?" Oh my god! He truly is an idiot.

"God Tamaki! I love you! I love you like Haruhi loves fancy tuna! I want you to be mine, you don't love me but I want you too! I want you to drop your thing for Haruhi, I want you to be mine and mine alone! I don't care if we are both guys! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I fucking love you!" I yelled at him. God, did he have to such an idiot! I can feel my chest going up and down rapidly because I was yelling! I jerk my face from his hand and stare at the ground. "I love your idiotic self." I am so frustrated! I didn't even pay attention to what he said, I just laid down on my stomach on the couch we have in the dressing room. I just laid there, I wasn't going to cry I never cry, my stomach dropped. I felt my arm being tugged at, but I didn't respond. I felt myself flip over, I became uneasy. I opened my eyes when hands cupped my face. I saw the most beautiful violet eyes.

"My, my, mommy. Don't you see, you're also an idiot." He smirked.

"W-w-w-wh-wh-what? I am NOT an idiot!" I am getting angry.

"Yes you are. You can't see that I love you much, much, more than you love me!" I stare at him.

"No you're just playing with me!" I go to back up, but he grabs my hips.

"No I'm not! If I was do you think I would do this!" He grabbed my face and pulled me into a French kiss. (Well Tamaki is French ;)) My eyes wanted to close but he was just playing.

"Stop! Your just playing with me!" I am too weak. I can't push him off.

"I love you Kyoya Ootori! I've been in love with you since you got on top of me and punch me in your living room!" He smiled at the thought. "I will never stop loving you!" He grabbed my chin and I gasped in surprise (big mistake) and he shoved his tongue deep in my mouth. He was getting control over everything so I'll be damned if he wins dominance over me in this area. I fought back, with my mouth, and grinded my hips to his. I gasped when I felt his member (which is very hard) rub against me. I loved the feeling and threw my head back, while he attacked my neck. I grabbed his brown suit and pushed it off his shoulders, down to his elbows. I started to unbutton his shirt with my mouth, he moaned when I got passed his nipples. I took it as an experimental guess and took one of his nipples in my mouth, he threw his head back and pulled my hair, geez the twins weren't joking when they called him a S&M pervert!

"My god that feels amazing!" I decided to tease him and stopped and unbuttoned his shirt. "Fucker." I paused. Did my Tamaki just use a naughty word? I can't explain why but it turned me on.

I licked right above his pants. He moaned and pulled me up to his level and kissed me roughly. He pulled my shirt over my head and licked my naval. Then he licked the hem of my skirt, which you could, very clearly, see my erection.

"We are going to have to solve this aren't we?" He grabbed my member and jerked it as much as he could with my skirt still on. That's when I heard the other members greet the guest.

"T-Tamaki! The ladies are here, you have to go entertain them." But as soon as I opened my mouth the twins said 'Sorry ladies but the boss is getting a lesson from the Shadow King.' The twins say tauntingly. Then Tamaki smirked.

"Now we can, as long as you can keep quite." He pulled up my skirt and pulled down my stockings and my underwear.

"A-arh!" He took his, sometimes, annoying mouth and put it on my cock. He licked the underneath and went down little by little. It felt so good! I took his hair and thrusted into his mouth, I heard him gag but it just felt too good. He didn't say a word just started licking my chest and nipples. I moan from the sensation, he covered my mouth and made a 'shh' sound. I couldn't help it, my love was doing the most sensational feelings. He put two fingers up to my mouth and pushed them forward, making a motion for me to suck. If this was going where I thought it was, I would need a lot of saliva. I sucked and licked every inch of his fingers. While I was coating his fingers he pulled off the rest of my clothes and his. He took out his fingers and with one hand gently pulled my legs apart. Then he took one of his fingers and put it in my entrance, I can't say it was pleasant but it didn't hurt. He took another one and started moving the two around, when he thought I was comfortable he started thrusting. It is awkward, but adjustable, then he took three in and curled his fingers and thrusted he hit something that sent shivers down my spine.

"OH MY GOD TAMAKI! WHATEVER YOU JUST DID DO IT AGAIN!" He covered my mouth. "Sorry." He hit it again and again until I was a mess under him. Then he pulled out his fingers, I whimpered, then he asked if I was ready… I gave a little nod, and he pushed his erection all the way in, I froze. It's so painful! I wanted to scream out but he started kissing me, rocking his hips slowly. I gave him a nod telling him to go, and go he did. He was going agonizingly slow, I started thrusting my hips with him, then he got the idea I wanted him to go faster. He did. Then he hit my spot again. Oh my it was wonderful! Then he started sucking on my neck, I wrapped my legs around him and tried to pull him closer.

"TAMAKI!" I screeched his name when I came. I squeezed at my entrance and he came all inside of me.

"Kyoya!" He whispered as he came. My heart was beating so fast, he laid on my and panted, but he pulled out and stood up grabbing his clothes.

"I better get out of here before you see your neck." He whispered thinking I couldn't here and made a break for the door. I grabbed my clothes and put them on and went to the mirror to put on make-up and fix my hair. But then I saw little purple and red marks all over my body.

"TAMAKI SUOH! NOT ENOUGH FOUNDATION COULD COVER ALL THESE HICKYS UP!" I went out of the room to find that the room was still filled with guest, and they were all frozen looking at my neck and chest. I saw the twins smirking. Mori was covering Honey's eyes, Haruhi looked shocked. Tamaki looked at me and said 5 words that made me Jell-O again.

"I'm sorry, I love you!" And then everyone looked at him, all the girls squealed over it. Well at least I truly knows he loves me. And for what it's worth, I really do love him to…


End file.
